


Girl on Top

by justlovely



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovely/pseuds/justlovely
Summary: In which Chris gives Lara Jean advice about sex.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Girl on Top

**Author's Note:**

> There is not nearly enough on here about Chris and Lara Jean's friendship. I love the scene between them in TATB2 where Chris gives LJ some advice about revving her own engine, so here's a little take on that. New to AO3 so hopefully you'll find this funny and somewhat entertaining. It's meant to be more humorous than smut, T just to be safe! Please send some feedback my way, and let me know what you think!

It’s a Friday night and Chris is over. They’re lying on her bed and painting their toes. Chris a metallic blue and Lara Jean a bright coral color. Peter has a lacrosse game early tomorrow morning out of town, so he and the team left after school. Lara Jean has just finished her last toe when Chris suddenly declares ‘As your nearest and dearest friend, it is my duty to teach you about sex.’ 

Lara Jeans eyes for big. ‘Oh no. No no no. Please no.’ 

‘Yes!’ Chris excitedly exclaims clapping her hands together. ‘You and Kavinsky have been together for a while now. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s hot.’ Chris nudges her elbow into Lara Jeans side, smirking. Lara Jean blushes and looks down. 

‘And I know you, you’re an inquisitive person! You always have questions and overthink everything. Let me share some of my insight.’ Chris sounds so genuine here and it causes Lara Jean to think this over. 

‘Plus you can’t run away. Wet toes.’ Chris smirks. 

Urrrgh!’ Lara Jeans screams into a pillow. 

‘Now I’m gonna skip the whole safe sex thing cuz your dads a lady bits doc so I know you’ve heard the whole spiel. Wear a condom yada yada yada.’ Lara Jean rolls her eyes. ‘Now onto the juicy stuff! Ok so for starters, missionary is totally boring! There’s no stimulation for your clit and the guy is totally in control. That’s a no go when you’re losing your V. What you want is a girl on top position, like cowgirl style, to ride him. That way you’re in control. You decide how much and when. It can be physically exhausting though, you know, cuz it’s kinda like squats. So, go easy and if you get tired PK can take over and get in on the action too!’ Chris laughs at the end of her own sentence. Lara Jeans cheeks are bright red. 

‘He seems like a people pleaser’ Chris says thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin. ‘So he’ll probably wanna finger you or go down on you to ensure you reach the big O. Girl let him! Orgasms are hard to come by. Not just during your first time, all the time basically, but especially your first time. Get them where you can!’ 

Lara Jean wants to die. She’s pretty sure she has died and has gone to some sort of strange hell. 

‘I know you’re this hopeless romantic who will want to cuddle immediately afterwards, but there are some things you gotta do first. One, you’ll want to have fresh sheets. Trust me, no one wants to sleep in the wet spot after. And two, pee afterwards even if you don’t think you have to. UTIs are not fun.’ 

‘And that’s it! That’s all my advice. I have fulfilled my friendly duty and you are now ready to go and fuck Peter’s brains out.’


End file.
